BAJO LAS SABANAS
by Blueyes Redlips
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando la monotonia se apodera de tu vida? Quedarte bajo las sabanas.
1. Viernes

Los siguientes personajes son propiedad de Sunrise

 **BAJO LAS SABANAS.**

 **Viernes.**

Cuando te encuentras en la etapa del noviazgo todo es felicidad, tal vez tengas algún tropiezo a lo largo de ese recorrido pero al final de cuentas sabes que todo se soluciona y de la mejor manera, por que para eso es el noviazgo, para probar y aprender; cuando das el GRAN PASO y decides formalizar tu relación frente a la sociedad mediante el matrimonio todo mundo te felicita porque has dado el siguiente paso hacia la madurez, compartiras el resto de tu vida con tu alma gemela y formaras una hermosa familia.

Pero nadie te dice las dificultades que tendrás que enfrentar en los años por venir, adaptarte a sus habitos, llegar a un punto medio, establecer nuestras propias reglar y crear un ambiente equilibrado para el bienestar mutuo; después de la adaptación llegar a un punto relajación donde simplemente te dejas llevar por el momento hasta llegar a una etapa de monotonía, donde no puedes despegarte de tu rutina porque piensas que todo a tu alrededor se derrumbara, incluyendo tu relación.

Muchas parejas al llegar a este punto no buscan una solución si no una salida, buscar a alguien mas quien los saque del lugar a donde ellos mismos llegaron.

Pero me pregunto, ¿porque hacer eso, porque no afrontas tus problemas como lo prometiste frente a una multitud cuando dijiste que estarías presente en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad?

He llegado a esa encrucijada, donde mi vida se ha vuelto un ciclo de supervivencia con mi pareja, donde me cuestiono si debería salir corriendo o buscar una solución.

Llegamos a la estabilidad económica que deseábamos pero a cambio de nuestro tiempo, de nuestra atención, de nuestra propia vida.

Veo desde un lugar en el comedor su ir y venir de la recamara a la cocina después a la estancia para regresar de nueva cuenta a la cocina, buscando sus llaves, acomodando su maletín, sus planos, abrir el refrigerador para tomar un sorbo de jugo de naranja del envase y finalmente salir velozmente por la puerta principal con un simple "nos vemos".

Y algunos diran "bueno y ¿Por qué no hiciste algo? ¿Por qué no la seguiste, porque no le respondiste, porque no la detuviste?

Y entonces yo les responderé, "esta no es una situación que se solucione con una pequeña sacudida, esto requiere de una gran intervención, algo que quede grabado en su memoria por largo tiempo y se muy bien que hay que hacer, algo que era mi especialidad"

Hoy es viernes, inicia el fin de semana, el dia perfecto para iniciar mi plan si es que quiero volver a lo que éramos antes, termino mi desayuno y me levanto de la silla, tomo el teléfono y llamo a la oficina.

\- Yukino, necesito que canceles todas mis citas de hoy, necesito atender un asunto urgente y no estaré disponible el fin de semana –

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Es inusual que se tome algún tiempo libre –

\- Estoy bien pero es imperativo que atienda este asunto, es muy importante para mí y necesito tiempo –

\- Entiendo, como usted diga –

\- Comunícale a Haruka mi ausencia, ella podrá hacerse cargo, si se lo dices tú no se molestara demasiado –

\- Como usted diga – después de sonreír pícaramente me despido y cuelgo el teléfono.

\- Punto uno listo, ahora el punto numero dos –

Voy a la recamara y me visto de forma casual, algo cómodo para ir al supermercado, debo llenar el refrigerador si quiero que todo salga como lo planee.

Tardo algunas horas en hacer los mandados del hogar y regreso cansada a la casa, con el auto lleno de bolsas del supermercado y otros lugares, punto dos listo, siguiente punto número tres.

Después de acomodar todas las cosas en su lugar, tomo de nueva cuenta el teléfono y llamo en esta ocasión a su oficina, es muy probable que se encuentre en junta por lo que ha comentado, así que lo más seguro es que me conteste su asistente; después de dos timbres descuelgan el teléfono.

\- Oficina de Natsuki Kruger, ¿en qué le puedo servir? –

\- ¿Alyssa? Soy yo –

\- Señorita Viola, la señorita Kruger se encuentra en una junta, ¿desea dejar algún recado? –

\- De hecho con quien desea hablar es contigo –

\- ¿Conmigo? –

\- Así es, necesito que me hagas un gran favor –

\- Claro que si, si está en mis manos con mucho gusto –

\- Necesito que canceles todas sus reuniones o pendientes para el día de mañana y cualquier asunto que tenga después de las 6 de hoy –

\- Señorita Viola, yo no puedo hacer eso, si me descubre podría… -

\- Por favor Alyssa, es muy importante que lo hagas, por mi –

\- Eh, Shizuru sabes que te quiero y que haría cualquier cosa por ustedes y aunque es mi hermana, el trabajo es muy importante para ella, no se puede cometer ningún error –

\- Confía en mí, esto es por el bien de Natsuki, necesito que lo hagas, por mí… por ella – después de algunos segundos meditando la inusual situación accedió.

\- Está bien, lo haré, pero si me descubre y me reprende le diré que tú me lo pediste –

\- ¡Gracias Alyssa, te prometo que no te arrepentirás pro haberme ayudados, te quiero mucho y te debo una grande! –

\- Si, si, de nada –

Después de colgar el teléfono se dirigió a la cocina a continuar con su tan elaborado plan para el fin de semana.

La joven morena se encontraba en su silla ejecutiva, reclinada con la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada sobre el respaldo, estaba con los ojos cerrados respirando profundamente, con su mano derecha trataba de encontrar el intercomunicador hasta que casi logra que caiga al piso.

\- ¿Alyssa? –

\- Dime –

\- ¿Qué asunto sigue en la agenda? –

\- Según la agenda – la joven recodó su conversación minutos antes con la esposa de su hermana – es todo por el día de hoy –

\- ¿Es todo? – la morena se incorporo súbitamente con el ceño fruncido - ¿estás segura? –

\- Estoy segura, así esta marcado –

\- ¿Y la reunión con los representantes del grupo farmacéutico? –

\- La cambiaste para el lunes –

\- ¿Y el presidente de la corporación…? –

\- La moviste para el martes –

\- Qué extraño, juraría que hoy terminaría muy tarde –

\- Creo que estas cansada, por eso confundes las cosas –

\- Tal vez tienes razón, si ese es el caso creo que puedo avanzar con algunos papeles –

\- Porque no te vas a casa, es fin de semana, ya terminaste por hoy, necesitas descansar, vete a casa temprano –

\- Supongo que podría hacer eso –

\- Hazlo –

\- Si tienes razón, lo hare, hoy me iré temprano a casa – después de unos segundos silenciosos continuo – en ese caso, tu también deberías irte temprano, podemos continuar mañana –

\- Eh, de hecho mañana no tienes agendado nada, tienes todo el día libre –

\- ¿Es en serio? –

\- Es en serio Natsuki, vete a tu casa y descansa, no todo es trabajo –

\- Supongo que la vida quiere que me tome un largo fin de semana –

Así fue como la morena decidió retirarse a su casa temprano, sin saber lo que le esperaba al llegar a su destino.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos de un largo y tedioso camino lo único que lograron fueron elevar el nivel de estrés de Natsuki, se notaba que era fin de semana, todos querían llegar temprano a sus casas o salir a divertirse al centro, las calles estaban llenas de vehículos y ni hablar de quienes iban por las aceras; hacia tiempo, un largo tiempo que no salía a las calles a horas tan tempranas, siempre saliendo después de la media noche de la oficina para llegar a su hogar directo a su cama, sin importarle nada mas, NADA MAS.

Estaciono su BMW frente a la cochera; una enorme casa se erguía frente a ella, una gran escalinata resguardada por algunos arbustos la dirigía hacia una enorme puerta de madera bajo un gran marco recubierta de piedra natural, una lujosa y moderna edificación de dos plantas, con grandes ventanales que permitían una hermosa vista de la ciudad a quienes se encontraran en la estancia, el comedor o la cocina, sin mencionar las enorme habitaciones ubicadas estratégicamente en la planta alta.

Entro al recinto y todo se encontraba en sombras, las únicas fuentes de luz eran unas pequeñas velas colocadas con cuidado en el suelo, las que indicaban el camino que debía seguir.

\- ¿hola, Shizuru, estas aquí? – su pregunta no fue respondida.

\- ¿Hola? – de nueva cuenta preguntaba - ¿hay alguien aquí? –

\- Shizuru no es gracioso – comenzaba a impacientarse.

Sin ninguna respuesta, no tuvo más opción que seguir el camino aluzado que le habían preparado; fue dirigida hacia la terraza a un costado del comedor, donde pudo observar que la mesa estaba preparada elegantemente, con un candelabro al centro soportando tres velas blancas, los cubiertos estaban puestos sobre la mesa listos para ser utilizados.

\- ¿Te gusta? – La morena dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz provenir a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Shizuru, me asustaste!, si está muy bonito pero… -

\- Pero ¿Qué? – dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra por la espalda.

\- ¿a qué se debe todo esto? ¿Qué estamos festejando? No me digas que olvide de nuevo nuestro aniversario, si es así lo lamento mucho, he estado muy estresada estos días que no sé ni en que día vivo… -

\- Shhh… ¿a caso debe ser un día especial para prepararte algo especial? ¿no podemos hacer especial un día ordinario? –

\- No… es decir si… quiero decir que cualquier día es perfecto para… cenar contigo… hmm –

\- Jajaja – soltó la carcajada la castaña – tu elocuencia a veces es divertida –

\- Hmmm – la morena hizo un puchero ante la reacción de su compañera – no te burles –

\- No me burlo – la castaña volteo a la morena para estar frente a frente – es algo que adoro de ti, como es que después de tantos años aun te pongo nerviosa –

\- Hmmm, no es gracioso –

\- Si lo es – Shizuru tomo con ambas manos el rostro de su querida y le dio un profundo beso, la reacción de la morena fue acercar sus cuerpos mediante un fuerte abrazo, al romper el beso la castaña dijo:

\- ¿cenamos? –

\- Creí que ya lo hacíamos –

\- Fu fu no mi pequeña tontita, eso solo fue el tentempié, ahora procederemos con el platillo principal y si te portas bien, tal vez te deje probar el postre – la morena se ruborizo como un tomate.

\- De acuerdo – fue guiada por su pareja hasta la mesa que las aguardaba, la castaña después prosiguió a servir los platillos que con tanto esmero había preparado.

Entre platicas, risas y caricias discretas los minutos desaparecían, era un momento mágico que hacía tiempo no tenían, recordando aquellos días cuando podían pasar horas y horas platicando de banalidades y otros temas sin importar nada mas.

Era media noche, todo estaba en silencio, una simple copa de vino en sus manos mientras observaban las estrellas en el firmamento, en el mejor lugar que podrían haber encontrado; las velas estaban por extinguirse, generando una iluminación muy tenue, perfecta para que el licor añejo avivara ese fuego interno en cada uno de los cuerpos; de un solo sorbo, la castaña termino su copa, la coloco sobre la mesa y lentamente se levanto de su asiento, camino alrededor de la mesa haciendo un camino con sus finos dedos sobre el blanco mantel, se coloco a espaldas de su amada y paso sus manos con gran suavidad por los hombros de la morena, con gran maestría paso sus dedos por entre la blusa de la morena hasta llegar a su palpitante pecho, se agacho hasta quedar al nivel de su oreja y conociendo las debilidades de su amada, susurro al oído.

\- Creo que ya es tiempo del postre – la morena detuvo el avance de las manos traviesas y contesto con picardía.

\- Yo también lo creo –

Con rapidez y habilidad se levanto de su asiento, dio medio giro y quedo de frente a la castaña, quien por reflejo dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, lo suficiente para permitir que fuera sujetada por la cintura con fuerza. Con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, mientras la guiaba a través de la casa hacia su habitación, jugó con los impacientes labios de la castaña que esperaban ansiosos el contacto sin que este llegara.

\- Sabes que estás jugando con fuego, podrías quemarte si no tienes cuidado. – dijo la castaña sabiendo el juego de su amada.

\- A estas alturas ya me he acostumbrado, solo tengo que saber cuándo atizar la flama – respondió antes de cerrar el espacio entre sus labios con un fuerte y agresivo beso – para que no se apague – dijo al romper con el contacto íntimo. De nuevo su sonrisa ladina se formo en su rostro al momento que con agilidad levanto a la castaña por la cintura y la obligo a que se sostuviera de sus caderas con las piernas; la castaña quedo más que fascinada con dicha acción y con cada minuto que pasaba su deseo se incrementaba mas y mas.

No avanzaron más que unos centímetros antes de que la morena se desesperara; rompieron el último beso que habían compartido y volvió a tomar a la castaña por la cintura, levantándola hasta que pudo cargarla en su hombro izquierdo.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Qué haces? – pregunto la castaña sorprendida mientras trataba de recobrarse.

\- A este paso jamás llegaremos a la recamara – respondió tranquilamente la morena mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

\- No es necesario ir hasta allá, el sofá es muy cómodo, por eso lo escogí –

\- ¡Oh dulce tentación! Pero aun así deseo algo más de privacidad, además tú iniciaste esto, ahora debes aceptar la responsabilidad. –

\- ¿cuando fue que te volviste tan segura en estos asuntos? –

La morena guardo silencia ante tales palabras; llego a las escalera y comenzó a subir cada escalón con cuidado y decisión; ya no eran las jóvenes adolecentes de antes y definitivamente ya no se encontraban en su pequeño departamento.

Llegando al borde de la cama, Natsuki aventó a su pareja de una forma juguetona sobre el mueble y sin esperar a que la castaña se incorporara subió sobre la cama y quedo encima de ella.

\- Muy bien señora de Kruger, acabas de despertar a la bestia –

\- Debí hacerlo tiempo atrás –

Y con una ultima sonrisa en sus rostros comenzaron a desprenderse de las ropas que las restringían y entre besos y caricias danzaron casi toda la noche bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, piel con piel, labio con labio, sudor con sudor.


	2. Sábado

**Sábado.**

Son las 8:00 am, la pareja duerme plácidamente en su espaciosa cama, la morena se encuentra de espaldas contra el colchón, con su brazo derecho extendido mientras que la castaña tiene su cabeza contra el pecho de su pareja y la abraza por la cintura, todo está en completo silencio, la morena comienza a abrir sus ojos y por instinto trata de alcanzar el reloj despertados con su mano libre, solo ve manchas rojas borrosas, hace un esfuerzo por enfocar el objeto.

\- Mm son las 8:00, es muy temprano… es muy temprano – de pronto recuerda algo muy importante y abre los ojos de par en par - ¡Es muy tarde! –

La morena salta de la cama sin importarle nada mas, entra en el vestidor, enciende la luz y comienza a buscar entre la ropa el mejor atuendo para la ocasión; mientras tanto, su acompañante de cabello castaño se levanta por el abrupto movimiento de su pareja, tallándose los ojos con su mano izquierda tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Natsuki? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué haces? –

\- Ya es muy tarde Shizuru, me estoy vistiendo, ya debería estar en camino, voy a llegar tarde, ¿sabes cómo se pone el tráfico para llegar a la oficina? – Natsuki aventaba prenda tras prenda intentando encontrar algo que le convenciera.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – la castaña frunció el ceño tratando de comprender lo que le decía su mujer.

\- ¡La reunión! – Las preguntas de la castaña la exasperan y responde de manera molesta - ¡hoy tengo una reunión muy importante con los inversionistas de Alemania, ya te lo había dicho!, creo que este servirá – la morena saca un conjunto negro con una blusa de cuello ancho color gris claro con unas pequeñas líneas negras a lo largo de los botones.

\- Natsuki, es sábado –

\- ¡Ya sé que es sábado! ¡¿Crees que soy tonta?!

\- ¡no me hables en ese tono! –

\- Lo siento cariño, sabes que me molesto cuando las cosas no salen como lo planeo – la morena estaba más entretenida en tratar de vestirse que en prestarle atención a su mujer.

\- Natsuki, no lo entiendes, no hay reunión –

\- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que tengo esa reunión –

\- No, no la tienes, por favor Natsuki vuel… -

\- ¡Por favor mujer deja de distraerme! – la paciencia había llegado a su límite por la falta de horas de sueño que su querida princesa le estaba quitando.

\- ¡Natsuki Kruger, detente en este instante! – La morena se detuvo justo cuando se iba a colocar los pantalones, sabía muy bien, por el tono que su esposa había usado que no bromeaba en lo absoluto – esa reunión se re-programó para la próxima semana, te lo dije ayer –

\- ¿Me lo dijiste? –pregunto temerosa de molestar más a su mujer - ¿en serio? –

\- Claro que si, se movió de fecha para que tuvieras este fin de semana libre, ¿recuerdas? –

\- Eh… supongo –

\- ¡bien, ahora deja eso y regresa a la cama! –

La morena, aun sin estar completamente segura, soltó los pantalones y se quito la blusa que ya se había puesto, quedando solamente en ropa interior, lentamente regreso a la cama mientras su esposa seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Bien, ahora volvamos a dormir – dijo la castaña mientras sujetaba a la morena por la cintura y la movía y sacudía como si de una almohada se tratase.

\- Pero yo no tengo sueño –

\- Pues no sé lo que harás pero yo planeo recobrar los minutos perdidos –

\- Pero solo fueron unos minutos, no es para que te pongas así de histérica – dijo por lo bajo la morena.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –

\- ¿Yo? nada mi amor, nada, vuelve a dormir – Shizuru acomodo su cabeza entre el cuello y el pecho de su esposa y la sujeto con fuerza por la cintura para no dejarla ir de nuevo.

\- Eso creí–Natsuki frunció el ceño por algunos minutos tratando de encontrar la forma de volver a dormir o tendría que contemplar el techo de la habitación por algunas horas sin poder moverse siquiera.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, el sueño reclamo a la morena.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que la castaña comenzara a recobrar sentido de sí misma, parecía un felino estirándose bajo las sabanas para desentumecer mus músculos, su compañera parecía inalterable por su pequeño ritual matutino, tenía su cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación y su brazo derecho sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos.

Si algo caracterizaba a la castaña era su habilidad para mostrar sus sentimientos por la castaña en cualquier situación que se le presentara, ahora que su relación se consideraba legal, le resultaba mantener su libido en control.

El verla apacible a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír de forma tierna y amorosa antes de que se convirtiera en una sonrisa con un tono más lascivo, fijo su objetivo en el cuello de la morena, comenzó a dar pequeños besos; la receptora de dicho afecto comenzó a gruñir, no era que no le gustara tales acciones, simplemente no le agradaba mucho ser despertada de esa manera o al menos mantener cierto control sobre sus acciones.

\- Despierta – dijo una voz melodiosa en su oído – despierta –

\- Grrr ¿qué hora es? – respondió la morena en un tono cansado.

\- Un poco más de las 10 –

\- 5 minutos más – respondió la morena dándole la espalda a su compañera y cubriéndose con la sabana hasta la cabeza.

\- Nooo, vamos, tenemos todo el fin de semana para nosotras, hace tiempo que no nos encontrábamos así y he planeado varias cosas para nosotras, vamos despierta – dijo la castaña de forma infantil mientras movía de un lado a otro a su mujer.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tú planeaste todo, tú modificaste mis reuniones? – pregunto un poco molesta cuando se destapo y enfrento a su mujer.

\- Sabes que siempre obtengo lo que quiero, al menos la mayoría de las veces – la morena solo dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación.

\- Ok, supongo que no tengo opción, ¿cuál es tu plan? –

\- Mi plan es – Shizuru se incorporo sobre la cama quedando de frente a su esposa – quedarnos en la cama todo el fin, solo la dejaremos cuando sea completamente necesario – termino con una gran sonrisa picara.

\- ¿Ese es tu plan, solo permanecer en la cama? Y… ¿Qué vamos hacer todo este tiempo? – le era muy difícil concentrarse con la imagen de la castaña completamente desnuda frente a ella.

\- Bueno – se inclino y se fue acercando hacia la morena como un felino se acerca a su presa – ya se nos ocurrirá algo, ¿no crees? –

\- Eh… - si algo había aprendido todos esos años era reconocer las señales que su pareja le enviaba y justo ahora sus instintos le decía que corría "peligro" y debía escapar cuanto antes – creo que… necesito ir al baño –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Justo ahora? –

\- Si, justo ahora – con cada centímetro que se acercaba, Natsuki retrocedía dos hasta que la cama se termino y cayo de lleno al suelo, se levanto de inmediato como si nada hubiera pasado y se dirigió hacia el baño como un rayo; la sonrisa en Shizuru solo indicaba que su plan marchaba a la perfección.

\- Pero ¡¿Qué carajos?! – exclamo la morena frente al espejo del baño – Tranquila Natsuki, no es como si fuera el primer fin de semana que pasas con ella, ¡tranquilízate! – Se dio unas pequeñas bofetadas para tratas de despabilarse – odio que aun tenga este efecto en mi –

\- Después de asearse, la morena regreso a la recamara.

\- Ok, juguemos tu juego – dijo Natsuki en el marco de la puerta del baño cuando fue interrumpida por un gruñido proveniente de su estomago, su sonrojo no fue ignorado por la castaña.

\- ¿Por qué no tomamos el desayuno en la cama? Antes que otra cosa suceda – la castaña dejo escapar una risilla, se levanto de la cama, se puso su bata y se dirigió hacia la puerta – tu quédate aquí, yo me haré cargo de todo –

Shizuru tenía todo calculado, sabía perfectamente que a su pequeña Akita le da hambre justo al despertar, así que sería difícil tener una sesión apasionada matutina como había imaginado, así que dentro de los preparativos del día anterior, uno fue conseguir lo necesario para consentirla después de una ardua actividad física y merecido descanso. Prepara un omelet con algunas verduras, pan tostado con mermelada y mayonesa, un pequeño cóctel de frutos rojos, jugo de naranja y café. Regreso a su habitación con los alimentos, donde encontró a su morena recostada en la cama con control en mano buscando algo que ver en su gran pantalla de 48''.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos disfrutando de los alimentos sin prestarle mucha atención a la programación, una vez terminaron dejaron las charolas sobre el piso y se acomodaron para ver lo que sea que estuvieran transmitiendo. Natsuki estaba recargada sobre la cabecera de la cama mientras que Shizuru lo estaba sobre el pecho de la morena, siendo abrazada con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho jugaba con los dedos de la castaña.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste hacer esto? –

\- ¿hacer qué? –

\- Todo esto, mover mis reuniones, la cena de anoche, el desayuno, querer permanecer en la cama todo el fin, no lo entiendo –

\- ¿No lo intuyes? –

\- Tengo una idea, pero creí que estábamos bien –

\- ¿lo estamos? Hace tiempo que no teníamos una conversación de más de cinco palabras, solo nos veíamos en las mañanas y por la noches, hace algunos años no le preste atención puesto que ambas buscábamos estabilidad, pero ahora que lo hemos logrado… no lo sé, supongo que un foco rojo se encendió dentro de mí, no quería convertirme en una de esas mujeres que preferirían vivir una mentira que hacer algo, no quería… no quiero imaginar que sea por alguien más… ¡no hay nadie más verdad, porque eso sería realmente… - una ola de sentimientos estaba invadiendo a la castaña.

\- No, no, no, claro que no, como puedes pensar eso, tu eres el primer pensamiento que tengo al levantarme y el ultimo al acostarme, jamás te haría algo como eso – le dio un pequeño beso en la sien – además se de lo que serias capaz de hacer y aprecio mi vida ahora más que nunca –

\- JA, JA, muy graciosa… pues esa es la razón por la que decidí hacer esto –

\- Y me alegra que lo hayas hecho, tu eres la que sabe de estas cosas, yo soy muy densa –

\- No eres densa – Shizuru se sentó sobre las piernas de Natsuki, se acerco hasta tocar sus frentes – simplemente lo haces a tu manera –ambas cerraron los ojos y se dejaron abrazar por la atmósfera que se estaba creando – y eso es algo que adoro de ti –

La castaña fue quien hizo el primer movimiento, sujeto el rostro de la morena con ambas manos y le dio un profundo beso – adoro cundo acaricias el dorso de mi mano con tu pulgar inconscientemente – beso – adoro verte cuando estas inmersa en tus pensamientos e ignoras lo que te rodea – beso – adoro lo torpe que puedes ser – beso.

\- Bueno, supongo que está en mi naturaleza –

\- Amo cada detalle de ti, amo cada parte de ti, no sé qué haría sin ti – las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas – no quiero perderlo, por favor, no permitas que termine, no permitas que lo olvide – su voz se entrecortaba cada vez que hablaba.

\- No, no, no, no- repetía – eso no va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mientras sujetaba su rostro y limpiaba el rastro de las lagrimas con sus pulgares – hice una promesa ¿recuerdas? Y pienso cumplirla ¿entendido? – la castaña solo asintió; fue el turno de la morena de responder con acciones, beso con desesperación los labios de la castaña como si tratase de asegurar en tal acción que decía la verdad.

Con delicadeza la atrajo de nuevo hacia el colchón, quedando de espaldas; sin romper el ritmo de los besos desesperados, se coloco encima de su cuerpo, deslizo sus manos por los brazos de la castaña hasta que entrelazaron sus dedos, con forme pasaban los minutos la pasión se iba incrementando, el deseo desbordaba por cada poro de sus cuerpos, la morena paso de los labios hacia el cuello, comenzó a bajar por su garganta hasta llegar a su clavícula; su cuerpo comenzaba a responder; siguió bajando por su pecho mientras se aseguraba de dejar una marca sutil con sus uñas en sus brazos, paso por su vientre y llego a la parte baja, mientras sus manos habían cubierto su senos y comenzaba a masajearlos, la castaña había separado sus piernas para darle un mejor acceso, comenzó a explorar la parte baja de su mujer, dando pequeños besos aquí y allá; la respiración de ambas mujeres se habían acelerado, los gemidos de la castaña se hacían cada vez mas fuertes prolongados, sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba, Shizuru sujetaba con fuerza las sabanas o los brazos que la sujetaban por el pecho, la ojiverde siguió con maestría hasta lograr hacer llegar al clímax a su cómplice, en tal momento de éxtasis que experimentaba la reacción de su cuerpo fue arquear su espalda para incrementar la dulce sensación, dejando escapar un gemido entre cortado. Cuando todo acabo, Natsuki se incorporo sobre el cuerpo de su compañera mientras esta trataba de calmar su respiración, las caricias no paraban, cuando estuvo a su nivel planto un suave beso.

Eran las tres de la tarde y las amantes estaban descansando tranquilamente, en medio del descanso, la morena sujeto por la espalda es cuerpo de su compañera, su frente tocaba su espalda, formando un pequeño espacio que le permitía respirar, mientras que la castaña estaba en una posición fetal, sujetando con fuerza los brazos que la rodeaban.

Estaban despiertas pero mantenían sus ojos cerrados, pero ninguna quería moverse, estaban muy cómodas, no querían romper tan placentera sensación, hasta que un sonido estomacal rompió el silencio, los ojos de la castaña se abrieron hasta más no poder.

\- Creí que la gran Shizuru no hacia ningún ruido de esos – la morena comenzó a reírse en la misma posición, el movimiento involuntario que hacía no era ignorado por su pareja.

\- Si los tengo, pero por lo general son más sutiles – la castaña se giro en su lugar para quedar de frente a su mujer.

\- Abre los ojos –

\- No –

\- Abre los ojos –

\- No –

\- ¿Porque no? –

\- Porque no quiero –

\- ¿Por favor? –

\- ¿Porque quieres que los abra? –

\- Porque quiero perderme en ellos - la morena dio un suspiro y accedió a la petición.

\- Gracias - comenzó a darle pequeños besos en los labios, uno tras otro se hacían más profundos hasta que de nueva cuenta los ruidos abdominales de la castaña interrumpieron; la morena comenzó a reírse entre el último beso.

\- No te rías –

\- Lo siento cariño, ¿tienes hambre? Pidamos algo, no quiero cocinar, ya me acostumbre a estar así –

\- ¿tu? ¿cocinar? ¿desde cuándo? –

\- Tengo mis momentos –

\- A mí también me gusta estar así contigo –

\- ¿Qué quieres comer? –

\- Lo que tú quieras –

\- ¿lo que yo quiera? ¿segura? Porque después no quiero objeciones –

\- Estoy segura, pide lo que quieras –

\- Excelente – la morena se levanto entusiasmada, tomo el celular del buro lateral y marco el teléfono de su pizzería favorita –

Pasaron 46 minutos hasta que arribo el repartidos con su pedido, la morena salto de la cama, se coloco una sudadera y un pantalón deportivo y salió como bólido de la habitación, saltando de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera, recogió la caja, se detuvo en la cocina para tomar uno vasos y regreso a la habitación con la misma rapidez con la que bajo, volvió a tomar su lugar y prosiguieron a comer mientras veían una película de acción en la pantalla; conforme pasaba el tiempo comenzaron a platicar de cosas sin sentido, como porque la pizza es redonda, viene en una caja cuadrada y las rebanadas son triangulares. Termino la película y enseguida pusieron otra con trama romántica a petición de la castaña.

El sol se estaba ocultando, el tono rojizo en el horizonte era prueba de ello, sin nada más que hacer de acuerdo a las reglas de no dejar la cama, más que ver la televisión, ambas mujeres decidieron recostarse de lado quedando frente a frente, con las piernas entrelazadas.

\- Tienes todo el cabello despeinado – dijo Natsuki mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello que interfería con su vista.

\- ¿Y de quien es la culpa? – pregunta con una sonrisa pircara.

\- Tuya por supuesto –

\- ¿mía? –

\- Así es cariño –

\- Bueno – respondió después de unos segundos de pensarlo – tal vez yo haya generado la oportunidad, pero tú la tomaste –

\- contigo nunca se gana verdad –

\- depende de que es lo que quiera ganar – la castaña le guiño el ojo, en efecto contra ella jamás podría ganar.

\- ¿en qué piensas? – pregunto la ojiruby.

\- Mmm, en nada realmente, simplemente estoy feliz – Shizuru sujetaba con delicadeza el brazo que la sujetaba por la cintura, acariciándolo con su pulgar, como lo hacía su contra parte en ocasiones.

\- Porque te tengo a ti y estoy aquí y este momento es perfecto – en ocasiones su mujer podía ser muy romántica.

\- Yo también estoy feliz – se acerco más a su compañera, tomando su rostro con la mano que tenia libre y dándole un profundo beso; la morena respondió y la abrazo con fuerza, reduciendo al mínimo la distancia que las separaba.

Al romper el contacto de sus labios, Natsuki simplemente se acurruco en los brazo de su amatista sin soltarla uno momento – estoy cansada, creo que dormiré un poco –

Shizuru sonrió y coloco su barbilla sobro la cabeza de su esmeralda y reafirmando su agarre – duerme Suki, yo te cuido – dio un último beso en la coronilla de la morena antes de sucumbir también al hechizo de Morfeo.

La pantalla siguió encendida hasta que la falta de actividad activara el apagado automático; el silencio y la oscuridad se apoderaron de la habitación por lo que quedaba del sábado, a la expectativa de lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

Dos seres que se aman yacían sobre la cama, aisladas por cuatro paredes del resto del mundo, sin miedo a los juicios cotidianos, lejos de la acelerada actividad de la ciudad, de miramientos y prejuicios, se abrazaron como si desearan ser solo una, reclamando su derecho divino de amar y se amadas incondicionalmente.


End file.
